The Hunter and the Hunted
by Vamp Doll
Summary: When Sam and Dean come across a different breed of vampire they're used to, they and the vampire are shocked. Neither knew the others' world existed. She's beautiful and over 200 years old, and while cautious, Sam and Dean are addicted to her presence. She quickly earns their trust and joins in on their nomadic monster hunt which leads them right into a blast from her past.
1. Chapter 1

I had been a vampire for a while, since the 1800s. I had seen the world. I had seen the world change. War after war, change after change. And as the world changed, I changed too, not as drastic as my surroundings, but little by little as every little decade passed by. And even after all of that, there were still parts of the world that I didn't know. Things that would shock even me.

I knew there were werewolves, and witches. Hell, I was a witch myself, the only half vampire, half witch in existence. An impossible feat that no one could believe, and yet, still, I was. But this, this was something I would never believe to be true. Monsters were real, and not just the ones that I knew of. Things of myths and legends, things you would see in horror movies, were a reality. I was shocked to say the least, but what was even more shocking were the hunters.

As long as there have been monsters, there were hunters, and not just the vampire or witch hunters I had heard of over the years. There were people who actually devoted their lives to hunting these monsters and keeping the world safe from them. They were right there under my nose for years, and I never even realized it!

* * *

I sat there in the ratty motel room with the two brothers who had "saved" me from whatever monster they thought was after me. I was sipping on a cheap cup of gas station cappuccino as they went over some research in an old journal that belonged to their late father. Little did they know I was a monster too, or at least I used to be. I rarely killed humans anymore, only ones who really deserved it. It was mostly men, ones who beat up women, or rapists, guys like that. Mostly, I was a drinker of safely donated blood I took from hospitals and blood banks. Of course it wasn't the amazing fresh blood of a human, but it beat eating furry woodland creatures.

My friend Lexi saved me in the late 1800s. I had left a bloody trail behind me everywhere I went, and Lexi saved me from that life. She was my best friend, I hadn't seen her in years, but she was the most amazing person I had ever met in my life. Why? She helped me cope with my undead life. I was turned and left alone. I hated the man who turned me, and I swore if I ever found him, I'd drive a stake through his heart. I didn't ask for this life, but thanks to Lexi, I had become actually fairly proud of what I was.

I sighed to myself, it was boring waiting for the guys to figure out where this damn thing was so that we could kill it. It was rather exciting knowing I was going to get to come face to face with something I never even knew existed and killing it. Although, the waiting did have its perks, the guys were so fucking sexy. And I had a feeling they weren't getting rid of me anytime soon.

"Sam and Dean, right?" I said speaking up breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes?" the one with longer hair said in reply.

"How long does this whole research thing usually take? I'm dying of boredom here."

The other one laughed and tossed a book my way. I caught it in midair, causing an awfully impressed look on the guy's face. "Make yourself useful then," he said trying to suppress a laugh.

"By reading a book?" I replied, "You've got to be kidding me! Why don't we just go out and lure the damn thing out?"

The short haired one looked at the other with a grin on his face and whispered, "Now I really like her!" He thought I couldn't hear, obviously he was wrong.

"What was that?" I said with a bit of cockiness in my voice.

The other guy looked at me through narrowed eyes and said with curiosity, "Did you?"

"Did I what?" I asked innocently.

"Never mind," he replied. He turned at looked at his brother, "Leave her alone Dean, she's probably freaked out as it is."

Ah, so Dean was the one with the short hair, and Sam was the one with the long hair. I had to make note of that.

Dean sighed, "Maybe she's right, though. If anything we could use her as bait, she doesn't looked freaked out to me."

"Dean!" Sam said warning his brother.

"It's okay Sam," I replied, "I mean, I could be the bait, sounds fun. Just tell me, what exactly is it you're hunting?"

"A vampire," Sam replied, "or at least I think."

My stomach dropped, fuck. I wasn't being hunted by a monster, I was being hunted by the hunters. I had killed two people recently, one male, one female. I was just passing through town, but I got caught up when I had found them two. They had kidnapped a kid because of a drug deal gone bad and was about to kill it, I swooped in and saved her, compelled her, and sent her to the police. I thought I had cleaned up after myself, apparently I was wrong.

"Vampire?" I replied nervously.

"Nasty little sons-a-bitches," Dean replied, "they have a whole second set of teeth, fangs. Only way to kill them is to cut off their heads. The sun weakens them, but doesn't really burn them as the legends say. What does weaken them is dead man's blood."

My nervousness went away then, and I wanted to start laughing. Was he serious? They had a really messed up idea of a vampire. We definitely didn't have a second set of teeth, we died by shoving a sake thorough our hearts (or at least some of us), and we did burn in the sun, unless you had a special amulet. And dead man's blood? Are you fucking kidding me?

"So, vampire's are real?" I said, acting this time, trying to sound nervous. "Have you seen one before?"

"Seen em? We've killed quite a few of them," Dean replied.

I dropped the coffee out of my hand and yelled, "What?" Shit! That wasn't supposed to come out.

"You sound shocked," Sam replied, "Did you think we were crazy?"

"It happens all the time," Dean added.

"That is impossible!" I replied. "Vampires have two fangs. You kill them by shoving a stake in their heart. They burn in the sun! And the blood of dead people doesn't hurt them!"

"Someone's been watching too many vampire movies or reading too many books," Dean said with a laugh.

"Dean, I think she's serious," Sam said calmly, really looking at me with narrowed eyes.

Great, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut could I? "I have a confession to make," I said with a sigh. "I'm the vampire you're hunting. And I'm exactly how I described."

"That's impossible," Sam replied, his mouth a gape.

"Yeah, we met you in the sun!," Dean added.

I held up my hand and pointed to the lapis lazuli ring on my finger, "Sun protection ring. Not all of us know about them, just the lucky ones. A witch put a spell on it. I had it on when I woke up and fed after I was turned. The vampire that turned me turned me and let me. All I remember is his voice. I've been looking for him for years, so I could kill him for turning me into this.

"Don't get me wrong, I've come to accept what I am, but I still think he should be punished. I usually don't feed directly from humans, I usually feed from blood bags. Sometimes, I kill people though, but I have my reasons. I kill guys who abuse their wives and girlfriends, rapists, child abusers, murders, people who deserve to die. Just like the monsters you kill.

"I'm more like to two of you than you expect, and I swear I'm not a threat to you. I'm really sorry for all of this. And I'm really curious about these monsters and other vampires you guys talk about. I believe I could help you two. I'm really strong and fast and I'm a witch too! Well, not really, it's hard to describe. Witches aren't supposed to be vampires but I am, its really weird.

"Anyways, I think I would be a great asset to you two. So, what I'm really trying to say is...please let me come with you!"

I had got caught up in my story and became distracted. Sam had a makeshift stake in his hand and was coming towards me. I got up and kicked it out of his hand in the blink of the eye. He stood there looking at me in shock.

"That won't work on me," I said with satisfaction in my voice. "I tried many years ago, and the sun doesn't kill me, it just gives me terrible sun burn. I forgot to mention I'm not like the other vampires like me."

Sam didn't believe me, he had went for the stake again, and this time I let him do what he had intended to do. Sam came up and rammed the stake at my chest. The stake splintered and fell to the floor, leaving Sam standing in front of me with a jammed wrist and a wide open mouth.

"Told you so," I said smugly.

"You are so hot," Dean said staring at me with his mouth open too.

I giggled, "Thanks, so are you." I winked at him and then went and sat back on the bed. "Now, tell me, will you accept my offer? I have money too. Less shitty motel rooms, no bed bugs. I'm a fast learner, and I can fight. I went easy on you, Sam, I didn't want to hurt you. I can prove my strength if you don't believe me."

"I say yes," Dean said with a smile.

"Prove to me you are all that you say that you are, and I'll agree," Sam said.

"Fine," I said. I ran my fingers through my hair for theatricality and turned my hair from a light brownish red, to a dark brown with a bit of platinum blonde highlights, something I had been meaning to do for days anyways. My hair went from being straight to having loose curls. I did a quick hair flip for a little more theatricality.

"Okay, you can come," Sam replied with a smile, obviously impressed.

I squealed and clapped, "You won't regret it! I promise! This is going to be great! Three people on the road hunting for monsters! Oh, and now that you know of my kind, we can work on your staking skills. You were a little off on our positioning. You're strength is impressive, though, both of you."

"One more thing," Sam said.

"Sure, anything," I replied.

"Show us how strong you really are," he answered.

"Okay," I said, "Give me that fork." I pointed to the fork that sat by a few crumbs of a pie that Dean had eaten.

Sam tossed the fork to me and I caught it. I took the fork and folded it into pieces, then I ground it into metal pieces in my hand. I turned my hand over and let the tiny pieces fall to the floor. Sam and Dean both looked really impressed. I shrugged and sat back down on the bed.

"Can you shoot a gun?" Dean asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"And dead man's blood does nothing to you?" Sam added.

"Nothing but feed me," I replied.

"Anything that does hurt you?" he said.

"Vervain," I answered, "but only if I touch it. It used to hurt my by ingesting it, but an old friend taught me that taking in a little bit a day would make it safe to ingest. So, for the past few decades I've ingested vervain a little more every day. It hurts like a bitch going down, but its okay.

"Another thing, people who wear vervain on them can't be compelled. So, if we get around any other vampires I'll give some to the two of you, but until then you don't have to worry. I won't compel you unless you do something really stupid."

"So how old are you?" Sam asked, sitting back down, obviously more relaxed than before.

I giggled, "Haven't you been taught its rude to ask someone their age?"

"Sorry," Sam said, blushing.

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. I was born in the early 1800s, turned in my very early twenties."

"So you were around during the Civil War?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"I was," I replied.

"Don't be such a nerd, Sammy," Dean said.

I giggled again, "It's cool, really. I've been around for a lot of wars, obviously. Even did some time as a nurse during World War II. Wars always draw in vampires, easy pickings you know. I saved a few lives, actually, never turned anyone luckily. I forgot to mention vampire blood can heal humans, but if a human dies with vampire blood in their system, they begin transition. One must feed on human blood to complete the transition."

"So, the guy that turned you killed you?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"Yes, and made sure I fed. He wanted to be sure I became a vampire. He told me he had to leave me though and that he was sorry. He told me he'd find me one day. I don't know if he gave up or what."

"What a dick," Dean added.

"Oh well," I said, "I'm a vampire now, and I am cool with it."

"What was it like?" Sam asked.

"Turning? Or killing?" I replied.

"Both," he whispered.

"It was quick, he snapped my neck. No pain, except a massive headache when I woke up. He made me feed, and I ended up killing the person I was feeding on. After that I couldn't get enough. I left a trail of bodies in my wake. A decade or so later, my best friend Lexi found me. She taught me how to control my urges. She taught me to feed on animals, but it didn't satisfy me. It made me weak, so I started feeding on humans again decades after that. I wouldn't kill innocents, only took enough to satisfy my thirst. I killed people who deserved it occasionally.

"Then, blood banks came into existence, and they had blood in hospitals. I started taking it using my powers, never had to step into a single hospital. Lexi ended up doing it too, but I haven't seen her in years. We run into each other every once in a while. I don't remember my actual birthday, but I do remember my turn day. Lexi finds me every five or so years and we celebrate it like my birthday. We've been to some epic concerts. She's very kind and funny. Last time I heard from her she was visiting another one of her saves, Stefan, for his birthday."

"She sounds like a really great person," Sam replied.

"She is," I smiled, "she really is."

"So, about those concerts..." Dean spoke up.

I laughed, "Wondering who I've seen, eh? I missed out on Elvis, sadly. I got to see the Beatles before Yoko fucked them up. I've seen AC/DC, Motley Crue, Ozzy, Poison, and Bon Jovi in that time. Saw the Spice Girls in the 90s, that was great. Saw Britney Spears before she fucked her life up. Christina Aguilera and Justin Timberlake when they were on tour together. Oh yeah, I was at Woodstock when Hendrix did the National Anthem."

"Wow!" Dean replied, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"I could really go on, but that would take days. How about we get out of this ratty motel room and go back to my hotel? I have a suite."

"That sounds great!" Dean exclaimed.

"Good, we can take your car, of course," I replied. "I haven't got one here yet."

"Let us pack up our things and we can go," Sam added.

"I'll be waiting in the car," I added.

Sam and Dean waved me away, and I went outside to Dean's Impala. I opened the passenger door and got in. Guess I forgot to say I called shotgun. I checked the clock on my phone, it was the late afternoon. It would be getting dark soon. No monsters to worry about tonight, only me, and I had some blood in the fridge at the hotel.

About ten minutes had passed. Dean was coming to the car while Sam went and checked out. When he saw me in the front I smiled and yelled out the window, "I call shotgun!" Dean laughed, then, went to the trunk and threw a few bags in. He came to the front and got in the passenger's seat beside me.

"Michelle, right?" he said, sparking a conversation.

"Yep," I replied.

"Sorry about what Sam did earlier. I guess he felt a bit threatened after you told us what you were. Don't take it personally."

I giggled, "I don't, its okay really. I probably would've done the same if I was in his position. I think he hurt his wrist, though. Think he'd let me give him some blood to heal it?"

"We're used to getting hurt. I, honestly, don't know if he'd do it or not, though. If it hurts bad enough, he probably will."

Sam had come out of the office, and made his way to the car. He got in the back seat and Dean started the car.

"How's the wrist buddy?" I said, turning around to look at Sam.

"Hurts like hell," he replied.

"Let me know if you need any blood. I'm terribly sorry you hurt yourself because of me. I feel terrible!"

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "Just a sprain."

"Yeah, a bad one," I added.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"You know, you're not a bad person, Michelle," Dean added.

I smiled, "Thanks. I can be, though, give me a reason to be."

Sam and Dean laughed, and I joined in. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the hotel and went up to my suite. I went to the fridge and got out a blood pack. I joined Sam and Dean in the living room area blood pack and glass in hand. I used my magic to warm the blood to the perfect temperature and poured it in the glass. Sam and Dean looked at me with caution. I grinned, showing my fangs and laughed as I took a sip from the glass.

"Don't worry," I spoke up, "I'll only take if you ask."

"Good to know," Sam mumbled.

"You look very uncomfortable, Sam," I said cockily. "How's that wrist?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe I do need your blood."

"Let me finish this, and I'll get to you," I replied.

"How's the blood?" Dean asked.

"Not fresh?" I squeaked and made a semi-disgusted face. "But, blood's, blood I guess."

"What would it be like, if I gave you blood?" Dean said with curiosity.

"I know you're not, Dean!" Sam warned.

"I'm just asking!" the older brother replied.

"You're lying! You _want_ to give her blood!" Sam shouted.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" I said calmly. "It would only hurt like a few seconds."

"Okay, you can do it, I trust you," Dean replied.

"Dean!" Sam warned again.

"Sam, I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions. You're taking some, why can't I give?"

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" Sam replied.

"I'm not going to kill him Sam," I said, not worrying to hide the fact I was offended.

"Sorry, Michelle," Sam said with sorriness in his voice, "I've got to get used to all of this. Apparently Dean adapts quicker than I do."

"I forgive you," I said.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Sam said and left Dean and me alone.

"Sorry about him," Dean said quickly.

"It's okay, really. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

I cleaned my mouth so not to get any of the other blood in Dean's system. I got up and sat next to him. He took his jacket off and offered his neck to me. His heart was pumping quickly, he was nervous. He smelled delicious, and his heart rate made it even better.

I put my hand on one side of his neck and my mouth over the other. My fangs came out, and I gently sunk my teeth into Dean's neck. He hissed in pain, but made a sound of relief seconds later. His blood was warm and delicious and fresh. Probably some of the best I've ever had. Dean had moved onto the feeling of pleasure from my bite and was moaning quietly in delight as I sucked the blood from his neck.

I had reached the point where I had to quit drinking or Dean would pass out. I let up on him and brought my wrist to my mouth and bit it. He looked at me trustfully and brought his lips to my arm as I turned it to him, offering a drink. I smiled as he drank, feeling a bit of pleasure myself as he sucked the blood out of my wrist.

He didn't take much. He smiled at me in "thanks" as he took his mouth off of my wrist. Then he did something I wasn't expecting, he put his hand under my chin and brought my lips to his. This kiss quickly became more satisfying than his blood. His scent, his taste, it was perfect. He was perfect.

We didn't notice when Sam had came back into the room, clearing his throat to let his presence be known. We broke apart and turned towards him. Dean's eyes were shooting daggers at Sam. I could only imagine what my eyes looked like as I started at Sam wishing he had given us a few more seconds. Sam gave us some kind of disapproving look and took his spot next to me on the chair across from us.

"Was that necessary?" Dean said in annoyance.

"While you two sit there and shove your tongues down each others throats, I wait in pain," Sam replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Well come on, get your ass over here and let me help you with that."

Sam got up and walked the short distance to the spot beside me on the couch. I grabbed his wrist and popped it a bit too roughly causing Sam to yell out in pain. Beside me, Dean tried to hold his laugh in, and Sam looked at me angrily. I dropped his arm and brought mine back to my mouth and bit it. I turned it to Sam offering it to him. He grimaced but took it in his hands and brought it to his mouth. He grunted as he sucked the blood out of the open wound in my wrist. A few seconds later he sighed in relief, the blood was working.

"Okay, that's enough," I said, prying him from my wrist, "Let's not get greedy."

Sam wiped the blood from his lips and looked at me in shock. "It worked," he said in disbelief.

"Of course it worked," I replied, "I have no reason to lie."

"And I'm not going to turn into a vampire, right?" he asked.

"Unless you die, which isn't going to happen on my watch. You have nothing to worry about Sam. A little trust would be nice. Dean trust's me, obviously. Now, you need to. It'll make all of this get along easily and nicely."

"Give me a little time, okay?" Sam replied.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Well, I must say, today has been interesting," Dean spoke up cheerfully.

"Tell me about it," I replied. "I need a drink."

"Another?" Sam replied.

"Not that kind of drink idiot!" I dismissed as I got up and went to the bar on the other side of the room. Dean laughed and Sam gave him a dirty look.

"So, you drink alcohol?" he asked.

"Yes, helps suppress the blood lust and keeps us warm. I can eat food too, just like you. Helps with it too, actually. We even use the bathroom. See, more normal than you expect."

I poured a glass of whiskey for myself, then decided to be nice and pour one for Sam and Dean too. I was pretty sure they needed a drink just as much as I did. I carefully took the three glasses back across the room. The boys smiled in thanks as I handed them their drinks. I sat in the big chair across from them and took a sip from my glass. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything I had learned today. How could I have missed everything that had been going on right in front of my face?

I needed someone to talk to about it all besides the boys. So, I excused myself and went to the bedroom to call Lexi. I sat my glass down on the night stand and sat on the bed, and dialed her number. The phone rang a few times then an automated voice came on and said the number had be disconnected. I looked at the number to make sure I dialed it right, I had. That was odd.

I looked in my contacts and found her boyfriend's number. I hit send and it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Where's Lexi?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"Michelle, Lexi is dead." were the words a heard before my whole world fell apart. I dropped the phone and screamed out. I fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, crying uncontrollably. Sam and Dean busted into the room.

"What's going on, what happened?" Dean asked, panicking.

"Lexi's dead," I choked out. "Someone k-k-killed her."

"Oh my God," Sam whispered.

Dean had got down on the floor in front of me and pulled me into his arms, trying to comfort me. My best friend was dead, and I never even had a chance to say goodbye. She had been dead for some time, I now saw. How could I have been so ignorant? I was too caught up in my own personal vendetta to even realize Lexi was dead.

"How did you find out," Sam asked. He had joined Dean in trying to calm me down.

I sighed, "I called to talk to her, and her phone was disconnected. So, I called her boyfriend. He told me. I didn't even know. She's been dead for a long time now. I didn't even know."

* * *

I had choked up again. I was so selfish. I couldn't believe it. What hurt the most was the fact that it had happened so long ago. I was the worst friend ever. I hated myself.

Sam's POV

In that moment every doubt I had about Michelle went out the window. She wasn't a monster. Sure she killed people in her past and now, but she doesn't kill innocent people. You could question it and ask "Who is she to judge?", but I knew that with all she could know, she knew who deserved to die and who didn't. She killed monsters just like we did the only difference was they were human.

It broke my heart seeing someone so beautiful cry. It broke it even more knowing how she felt about herself because of what happened. She partially blamed herself. She hated herself. She wanted to die.

* * *

She clung onto Dean like her life depended on it. I knew the ship had already sailed. She wanted Dean, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Part of me wanted to hate Dean because she wanted him instead of me, but he was my brother. I couldn't hate my brother for getting the girl. I had to support their relationship, and watch them wishing I was in his place.

Dean's POV

I never in my life imagined I'd see a vampire cry. I sure as hell never imagined I'd feel bad for the vampire crying. But most of all, I never thought I'd fall in love with a vampire. And yet, here I was sitting in the floor holding the beautiful vampire in my arms, consoling her because her best friend was dead.

Sammy was beside her too, holding her hand. He wasn't too fond of Michelle at first, but now it seemed he was starting to warm up to her. I was pretty much in love with her from the first minute I saw her. She was smokin hot, but that wasn't what drew me to her. She was different from other girls. I didn't know how different, but I knew she was. She had this confidence that could've been mistaken for cockiness or arrogance, but I knew better.

She played the damsel in distress well. It was probably one of her hunting tactics. She had guts. She admitted what she was without any fear, and she defended herself well. She was a bad ass. I couldn't wait to see her in action, but none of that mattered now. She was hurt, in pain. Her heart was breaking and mine was breaking for her.

Lexi sounded like my kind of person. She seemed like an amazing friend. She changed Michelle's life and prevented her from being a monster. I couldn't understand why someone would kill her. I know this, though, if Michelle is the kind of person I think she is, her death would be avenged.

I had to distract her. I had to get her mind off of all of this. I didn't know what happened when a vampire was upset, but going through the stages of grief, when she reached anger, it wouldn't be good. I looked at Sam and mouthed "distract her!". He nodded in agreement.

"You know, I don't think Lexi would want you to cry for her," Sam spoke up.

Michelle let out a tiny laugh, "She'd kick my ass if she was here."

"See," Sam replied, "You shouldn't cry. None of this is your fault. There are some things you can't control. You cannot help you were distracted and didn't know."

I added, "Yeah, so why don't you get up off of this floor, go back in there, have a drink, and you can tell us more about yourself and what you can do."

She cried, "I don't know if I can."

"Lexi wouldn't want you to sit here feeling sorry for yourself. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Her death was something you couldn't control."

"I know, I know," she replied, "it just hurts so much."

"It will," Sam said, "it always does."

"How can you handle something like death so calmly?" she chocked out between almost uncontrollable sobbing.

"We're used to it," Sam said calmly.

"Our mom died when Sam was a baby. Our dad died a while back. Sam's girlfriend was killed by the same demon that killed our mom. We know other hunters that have died. Death isn't an unusual thing to us anymore."

Michelle sighed, "After a few hundred years as a vampire, seeing people you love die becomes unusual.. Sure, you watch humans die all the time, but it isn't the same. You go from being human and having mortal friends, to being a vampire and having immortal friends. You get used to it. You get used to people not dying. Then, something like this pops up and its like a stake to the heart."

"The way you talk, you sound like you don't even remember your life as a human," Sam spoke up and said.

"It's not that I don't remember," she replied, "I don't want to remember."

"But why?" Sam whispered.

"Living in a time where the world believed in witches wasn't easy. Living in a world where a woman has a child but the father is no where to be found wasn't easy either. Then, when that mom finds a man who would take her, then he finds out she's a witch and has her killed can be difficult to. I went on the run with one of our slaves, although I thought of her as a friend, more of a servant than a slave. She was a witch too, but I was different than her and my mother.

"Spells and incantations weren't necessary for me. Neither was all of that other stuff, hex bags and all that. I'm just this big ball of power. Sure, I can do some spells, but I don't have to. My friend practiced witchcraft and voodoo. We moved to New Orleans to hide out. She stayed, and I eventually moved away. That's when I was turned and left alone to fend for myself. I left bodies on my trail as I made my way back to New Orleans, that's where I met Lexi. Being a vampire and a witch was difficult at first, but it helped me stay alive.

"It was a time when people knew about witches and some knew about vampires. There were hunters scattered all over the place. I got control of everything and learned how to hide it. I watched witches burn and vampires get staked. Eventually, people stopped beveling in all of it, or so I thought. Sure, there are still some vampire hunters here and there, passed down throughout their family, but probably not as much as there used to be.

"Then, I met the two of you. That one definitely changed my perspective on everything."

"Did you see your mom die?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they burned her at the stake. I was forced to watch as a warning to me that if I practiced witchcraft, I'd be next. Charlotte, my servant, and I ran away that night. If it wasn't for me, she probably would've never gotten away. My powerful magic saved us both. Instead of going north, we went to New Orleans with forged documents that freed her. I was about 15 or 16 at the time. It was easy to summon up some money and live in luxury without attention."

"That's terrible," I said.

"I'm used to it by now. Mortals die. That's life," she replied.

"What about Charlotte?" Sam asked.

"She's still alive. Still the same young and beautiful girl she's always been. She was only a few years older than me. We found a spell that could keep her alive, freeze her body in time. And since I performed it, it will exist until she asks me to lift it."

"Is she immortal?" he added.

"No, she isn't. She can die by mortal or immortal hands. She doesn't have the abilities of a vampire. She can die just like any other human, except for old age. Lift the spell, she'll age quickly and die."

"You indicated you were different from other witches, how different are you?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well, like I said no spells. No potions or anything like that. Like I said, pure power. I can alter my appearance, as you've seen, but more drastically than that. I have the ability to shape shift into animals and other people. I have the ability of teleportation, well, that's the only thing I can think of it as. I can hear thoughts, have visions. I can touch someone and see their whole life. I can control the elements, in turn controlling the weather. I can summon things."

"What about telekinesis?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I can do astral projection too. Of course there's the compulsion, but I've had it since I was a human, just got stronger when I was turned. There's other things I can do, dangerous things. I'm not sure you're ready for that yet."

"You're kidding me, right?" I replied.

She shrugged and had a cocky grin on her face, at least the distraction was working, "Sam is having enough time adjusting to all of this. Hell, you are to, partially. I'm not sure if you can handle it."

"Oh come on!" Sam added, he was antsy, curious, he wanted to know just as much as I did.

"Okay," she smiled, "you asked for it. I have this power, a power I have never found in anyone else I have come across."

"What are you waiting for? Stop stalling! Spill!" I added.

"I can harm people, just by looking at them. Then, there's the charge, it emits from my hands the colors vary, but its like a shock and fire at the same time. It's 100% pure torture. I can also kill with just a touch, a look if I'm angry enough. No need to worry, it's all under control now."

"There's no way that you're a witch," Sam said in disbelief.

"My mother told me I had a gift. She told me that I was a descendant of the 'Goddess of Magic'," she rolled her eyes. "Others have told me that I was chosen. I'm 'the chosen one', a witch with all the power she could imagine. Bend barriers, do the impossible, live forever, so many words have been passed around about me throughout the years. I just ignore it and live life like I want to. If this 'gift' was put on me for a certain purpose it hasn't presented itself."

"I have to admit, you'll be a great asset to have on the road with us," Sammy added.

Michelle smiled a beautiful mischievous smile and replied, "If you two can handle my badassness."

My God she was so adorable when she smiled like that. If only Sam wasn't in the room, maybe she could show me how much of a badass she was. Suddenly she was staring at me with the grin still on her face and winked when Sam wasn't looking. Guess my thought's weren't so personal anymore. Michelle let out a little giggle and pressed her finger to her lips. Damn that's sexy.

"Why do I feel like there's a silent conversation going on in here all of a sudden?" Sam spoke up giving Michelle and me disapproving looks.

"Don't worry Sam," Michelle smiled, "you'll be included in silent conversations too, eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week had passed since I had met Sam and Dean, told them my secret, and found out my best friend, Lexi, was dead. Sam and Dean had become very comfortable with the suite I had rented out. They weren't used to such lavish surroundings. Dean and I had officially started dating two days after we met, and I had caught onto Sam's hidden jealousy. I felt bad, I liked Sam, he was sweet and cute, but I really liked Dean too. So, I chose to stay with Dean.

The boys had been looking for a "job" since they found out I was a false alarm. Things were quiet for a few days, then some random killings started popping up along the east coast. Victims drained of blood, bodies ripped apart, the cops was thinking that a rabid animal was on the loose. Sam, Dean, and I knew better. It was obviously a vampire, but not their kind, mine. I knew this pattern, I had seen it before many years ago. I was suspicious, and I had a hunch, I just hoped it wasn't true.

Sam and Dean were getting ready to pack up and get back on the road and follow the lead we had. I, myself, had other plans.

"Look guys," I said as I came into the living room area of the suite, "I have seen this before, and I have some ideas. I really, really hope it isn't true. I hope it's a new vampire, but I may be wrong. Either way, we're dealing with a ripper."

"What the hell is a ripper?" Dean asked.

"A vampire who loses control while feeding and well, you've seen the reports. They're dangerous, vicious, they have zero control. I'm afraid it could be an old friend. I really hope it isn't. Either way I think we need to go to New Orleans first. We need to be prepared."

"We're going to see Charlotte aren't we?" Sam replied.

"Yes, Sam, we're going to see Charlotte," I replied with a grin.

A few hours later we were on the road. Dean was behind the wheel, I was in the passenger's seat, and Sam was in the back. I relaxed, sat back, and enjoyed the ride. I had come to terms with Lexi's death, with the help of Sam and Dean. I was excited to see Charlotte. She was my oldest friend. She was like a sister to me.

She was the daughter of a relationship between a slave and a slave owner. So, in turn, she was mixed. Her owner sold her and her mother to my family. She was assigned to take care of me and keep me company at a young age, and we quickly became close. She inherited her witch genes from her mother's family. We became even closer when we found I shared that trait. Then, of course, it quickly became obvious I was different, more powerful. She helped keep me in check, and I returned the favor.

I was hoping that she would have a nice stock of vervain like she always did. Hopefully she had something that the guys could wear to protect them against the others. They already had protection against demonic possession through a tattoo on their chest. Now, they needed protection against my kind of vampires. I knew I would be enough protection myself, but still, they needed the vervain, just in case.

"So, what exactly are we going to Charlotte for anyways?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"An arsenal against my kind, of course. Charlotte usually keeps a nice stock of vervain around. We'll also need some more stakes, maybe some wooden bullets and wooden arrows. She also has some old weapons of mine around that I'd like to have back."

"Can a wooden bullet kill a vampire?" Dean asked.

"No, but it can weaken them a bit, slow them down," I replied.

"This is going to be an interesting experience," Sam added.

I smiled, "Yeah, seeing as you two need a little work."

"Vampire killing 101," Dean grinned and winked, "do I get extra credit for sleeping with the teacher?"

I giggled and slapped his arm, "Oh shut up Dean!"

Sam didn't like that comment, I could hear his thoughts screaming in anger. He was jealous, but he had to get used to it. I sighed and put my beats headphones on and tuned everything out. For right now, it was just me and my Korean playlist.

Many hours later we pulled into New Orleans. I directed Dean into one of the nicer parts of town where Charlotte lived. This house was fairly new, as her old one was damaged during Katrina, it would be the first time I visited her since before that terrible hurricane hit.

She was standing on the front porch smiling as we pulled up, of course she knew we were coming. She had psychic powers too, she was also a medium. Her mother stuck around after she died, so we always had a little help from the other side.

As soon as Dean stopped the car I opened the door and ran at vampire speed up to Charlotte and gave her a big hug. She already knew what had happened to Lexi, and she was prepared for the worst.

"You're doing good," she said as I let go. "I like what you've done with your hair, but I really wish you would stick to your real color for once. Mama said that you have beautiful hair, you should keep it that way."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Fine, if Mama thinks so." My head tingled a bit as my hair went back to its natural dark red color.

"Wait, you're a redhead?" Dean grinned from behind.

"Mama also says to congratulate you on your catch," she smiled and winked at Dean.

"So, I take it Mama told you why we were coming?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, turning around to go inside the house. Sam and Dean followed her in and I stopped at the door, not able to go in. I growled, theatrically, and eyed Charlotte.

She grinned and we both laughed as she said, "Oh, please do come in."

I nodded and walked through the door. We walked through the living room and up into her library. I called it the witch library. She had quite a few grimoires, plus tons of herbs and other things to make potions with. So, really, I guess you could call it a library and a kitchen, well, and a weapons room.

As we walked in Charlotte started to explain what she had gotten up for us,"I've already gotten up the vervain for you. I took liberty of making some vervain grenades and darts. I have gathered up some bottles of liquid vervain, dried vervain, and some fresh vervain too. I, also, made these wrist bands for the boys with vervain hidden inside them. I, also, have some more vervain to add to your stash so you can be ingesting it more. Mama told me you had ran out, she told me to make sure you get it.

"Of course, I've got your wooden bullets, stakes, and arrows. All of the bullets are sized to fit Sam and Dean's usual guns and yours, of course. Luckily you and Dean use the same kind of gun, I have yours waiting for you along with your sword, bow, and crossbow. I put all the spells on them you asked, and they're ready to go.

"Also, I got some wolfs-bane for you, too," she said finishing up.

"Wait, wolfs-bane?" I said in shock, "you're joking right?"

"No, werewolves are real, and bite from one can kill a vampire, although, I think you'd probably be immune."

"Let me guess," Dean spoke up, "not our kind of werewolves?"

"Yes, Dean," she replied.

"So, I take it Mama also knows where we should go?" I asked.

"Yes, Mystic Falls, Virginia, just as you suspected," she replied.

"Does she know anything else?" I asked.

"No, there are some things going on that someone doesn't want her to know. There's a witch, an older one, she's blocking things from her."  
"Why?" I asked in annoyance.

"She doesn't know, and she said to stop cocking that attitude," she replied with a cocky grin on her face.

"We'll I'd stop cocking my fucking attitude if some of those damn dead bitches on the other side would mind their own damn business!" I growled

"You are going to piss her off! You know what happened last time!" Charlotte warned.

"Yeah, yeah, she blocked my ring for a few hours. Sorry Mama!" I sighed.

"She said to tell you that's better," Charlotte smiled.

"Okay, I'm confused, I thought you were so powerful, why can't you communicate with the dead?" Sam asked.

"It's because she chooses not to," Charlotte said rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Dean laughed.

"It creeps me out, no offense," I replied.

"None taken," Charlotte bowed gracefully. "One more thing. Mama knows that you know who killed Lexi. She said that she hopes you know to do the right thing."

I sighed and looked at the floor. It was something I was trying not to think about. Stefan's brother Damon had killed Lexi, and while I wanted to kill him for taking her away from me, I knew I shouldn't stoop to that level. He killed her selfishly, and I really wanted to hurt him for it. But, honestly, I knew I couldn't. I used to have a crush on Damon, and while I knew him, he never really got to know me. We met once or twice.

I sighed and finally said, "She has nothing to worry about. I won't kill him, but I can't guarantee that I won't kick his ass."

Charlotte shrugged, "Neither of us blame you for that."

"So," Dean said excitedly, "when do we get to the training?"

Charlotte and I looked at each other and grinned, "I've already prepared a spot out back. Let me get the stuff, and ya'll can meet me out there."

"Come on boys," I said as I lead them out back

Sam and Dean smiled when they saw the make shift training facility out back. Targets and life-like dummies were scattered around. The dummies were enchanted to re-heal from any stab wounds, and I put a spell on them to regenerate their heads when they were cut off. Charlotte came out holding a crossbow in one hand and my samurai sword in the other. She had a bag of things on her shoulder and my gun tucked into her pants. I smiled at the sight of it all.

Charlotte dropped the bag on the ground and smiled, "Ladies first."

I grinned and picked a stake out of the bag. I went over to the closet dummy to me and drove it right into the heart perfectly. I took it out and motioned for Dean to come over. He grabbed a stake of his own out of the bag and drove it in with all the force he had. He drove it straight into the heart, matching my pattern perfectly. Next, was Sam's turn. He, just like Dean drove it straight into the heart. They were fast learners, maybe I was wrong about the training.

"Okay, that went too fast," Charlotte said speaking up.

"Maybe we should get a little dirty then," I replied with a grin.

"You always pick the perfect moments to take advantage of your invincibility," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute, do you mean?" Sam said in shock.

"Real world training," I replied with a smirk, "On a real vampire."

"Load up your weapons boys, let's see what you've really got," Charlotte added with a grin.  
Sam and Dean took a few minutes to load their guns with the wooden bullets. They took advantage of the crossbow too, and both got a stake each. Then, for some extra reality, Charlotte gave them some syringes with vervain in them. This was a lesson for all of us.

As it started, Sam, Dean and I stood there eying each other for a minute before Dean fired the first shot. I quickly dodged it as Sam sent a shot my way, I narrowly escaped that one and advanced on them. Dean aimed the gun at me and shot as Sam shot the crossbow. I took the shot in the arm as I caught Sam's arrow before it went to my heart. I broke it in half and threw it on the ground.

I kept dodging bullets as I squared in on Sam and Dean. I took them by surprise as I jumped and flipped over Dean and threw him to the ground. Sam tried to stab me with the vervain syringe but I turned around and kicked it out of his hands. Dean tried to get me with the stake from the back, but I took him out. Then, Sam tried to get me, but I quickly got him too.

The sparring went on for hours. I, at the end of the day, ended up fishing at least a dozen wooden bullets out of me, and took a syringe or two of vervain. The guys got better and better as time went on. I was proud of them.

We all sat around Charlotte's living room as I recovered from the last shot of vervain by drinking a bag of blood. Dean offered, but in respect to Charlotte, I declined. We were all pretty exhausted, but I was regaining energy fast. Charlotte offered us all a room for the night, and in the morning, Sam, Dean and I would leave for Mystic Falls.

We all settled into our rooms, Dean and I were sharing. He fell asleep quickly. I sat there thinking about everything that had happened lately. I sighed and got out of bed, leaving a fast asleep Dean, and went downstairs.

Charlotte was sitting at the kitchen table with a drink for me. She knew I was coming. I sighed again and pulled the chair out across from her and sat.

"Just say it, Michelle," she said.

"Is she?" I whispered, fighting tears.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Can she hear me?" I replied.

"Always," Charlotte replied.

"Lexi," I sighed, "I'm so sorry! I feel like I failed you. I don't know what to do!"

"Stop sitting there and feeling sorry for yourself," I heard Lexi's voice say. I jumped and almost screamed. Lexi was sitting there beside me looking as alive as ever.

"Lexi?" I cried.

"Finally opening yourself up to your abilities," she smiled. "Stop crying and feeling sorry. It is not your fault! Damon's an idiot. You would've done the same thing if you were in his position."

"I wouldn't have killed you!" I shouted.

"No, no, not what I mean. I meant if someone was onto your true motives as to why you were doing something to help the person you love escape from where you thought they were, you'd do it too. You'd especially kill them if they tried to prevent you from finding who turned you."

"You know she's right," Charlotte added.

"I should get going," Lexi said. "And one more thing before I go, always do what you think is right. Never, ever lose sight of who you are, and stop letting your craving for vengeance take hold of your life."

Before I could say another word Lexi disappeared. I was left with chills, I didn't even think vampires could get chills. Even talking to dead Lexi creeped me the fuck out. I was never fit to be a medium, but at least I opened myself up to it one time just to get a bit of closure.

Charlotte eyed me, fearing instability. I was tougher than she was giving me credit for. I guess I couldn't blame her, though. After a few hundred years watching me try to hunt down the one who turned me, you would think I was unstable too.

"Are you okay?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I will be," I whispered back.

"Look, I need to ask you a favor," she replied, looking desperate.

"Sure, anything," I said, grabbing her hand.

"I need you to kill someone for me," she said, blowing me away.

"Wow, well it's been a while since you've asked that," I said.

"You know I wouldn't ask if they didn't deserve it. I didn't want to ask in front of Sam and Dean because honestly, I didn't think they'd approve."

"Understandable," I shrugged. "Who are they, and why do they need to die?"

She sighed, "She's a descendant of the witch hunter who killed our mothers."

I understood everything then, "Oh, now that changes everything."

"She knows," she whispered.

"That _really_ changes everything," I said cocking my eyebrow.

"You know I can't get my hands dirty, when I saw you were coming I was so relieved. You know how to make an example out of them. We both vowed we'd erase any trace of blood they left on this earth. So, will you do it?"

I grinned evilly, "You know I will. I'll do it on the way out of town."

"What about Sam and Dean?" she replied.

"Yeah, what about us?" Sam said, coming into the room unexpected.

"Sam," I said a bit in annoyance.

"You _knew_ he was coming Mama?!" Charlotte shouted.

"What the hell Mama?!" I added.

"She said you promised no secrets. You wouldn't hide anything from them. She's making sure you honor your commitments to everyone."

"I have a little side job I need to do on the way out of town," I said, finally replying to Sam.

"She's killing someone for us, okay?" Charlotte said in annoyance.

"What?" Sam said, eying me.

"Look, Charlotte and I vowed we'd kill any trace of blood that the witch hunters who killed our mothers left on this planet. We've found one, she knows about Charlotte, she knows about me, she has to die. Our mothers never hurt anyone Sam. They used their magic for good. Just like Charlotte and me. I _have_ to do this."

"Don't worry," Sam said as he took a seat by me at the table. "I understand."

"Oh!," I said jumping up to hug him, "Thank you Sam!" He was taken aback by this. Maybe I shouldn't have.

"Yes, thank you," Charlotte added.

"I've found that, over the years, you notice that people can be monsters too," Sam said to us both.

"You can't even begin to imagine," Charlotte added.

"We've seen the evil that mortals can do," I added. "As the years tick by, you get to a point where it doesn't shock you anymore. Sometimes the mortals can be more evil than the immortals."

"I know," he replied.

"Look, Sam, I know we've trained today and all that to prepare you and Dean for all of this, but I'll be honest, I held back today. I want you two to know what I'm really capable of before we go back on the road together. I want you to know what you're getting into, and I want you to trust me."

"Are you asking me to come with you?" he replied.

"Yes, you and Dean need to see what I can do," I said.

"Okay," he nodded.

* * *

Charlotte excused herself and went off to bed. Sam and I did the same after a few more drinks. Dean was still fast asleep when I went to bed, and I hoped he'd understand the news in the morning.

That morning when we all woke up, Sam, Charlotte and I explained the situation to Dean. Just like Sam, Dean understood. We at breakfast as Charlotte filled us in on Hayleigh, the girl I had to kill. I was ready and already had a plan. I didn't expect it coming into town, but I'd be leaving New Orleans with blood on my hands.

We finished up and loaded up the Impala. I bid Charlotte goodbye and promised her I'd get the job done. She trusted me, as always. She wished us good luck as we drove away.

I sighed, "Okay, I may need you two to distract her or something so I can get invited in, but after that I won't require any assistance. If you get uncomfortable you may leave the room, or leave. It may get a bit messy."

"Okay," they said in unison.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I was nervous, afraid they guys would decide they wanted to ditch me. I hoped that wouldn't be true. They weren't used to this, they tried to protect people from monsters, but I think they understood that people were monsters too sometimes.

We parked a block away from her house. Sam and Dean both carried a gun, just to be safe. They went ahead of me to try to get in, and in turn, invite me in. I stayed back in the shadows. Dean worked his charms on her, making me a bit jealous myself, and she let them in. I grinned, let the games begin.

I ran up to the door before she closed it behind them. When they girl saw me, she jumped.

"Let her in or we'll do it for you," Dean said in his serious, deep voice.

"Please, don't, you don't know what she is," she begged.

"We know exactly what she is," Sam added.

"And we know what you are too," Dean said.

Sam poked his gun into her back, "Invite her in."

"Come in," she cried.

I grinned. I closed the door behind me when I came in and sealed the house so no screams would get out. Hayleigh was shaking and crying. She was short, blonde, and fairly average looking. She definitely inherited the looks of some of her ancestors. That really helped spark my fire, I was going to enjoy this.

"Hello Hayleigh," I grinned, "I bet you hoped you'd never see me in your lifetime, didn't you? But who were you kidding sweetie, threatening my sister like that? Witches stick together, something you stupid hunters will never understand."

"What are you going to do to me?" she whimpered.

"I'm going to make an example of you," I grinned.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course I am," I replied. She jumped up and tried to stab me with a syringe of vervain, but I was already expecting it. I grabbed her wrist and squeezed, then pop! Her wrist breaks and her hand drops the syringe in my other. I squeezed the vervain out as she screamed in pain, then threw the needle across the room.

"Tsk, tsk," I said, "you really shouldn't have done that." I smiled and jerked her neck back, sinking my fangs into the tan flesh. I pulled back and made a disgusted face, then spit her blood back in her face. "Disgusting! Your people's blood makes me sick!"

"Maybe it'll kill you!" she spat.

"Ha! You wish!" I said and threw her across the room.. She hit a large picture frame clattered to the floor with its glass. "I was going to kill you quickly. Now, I think I'm going to savor it a bit."

She wiped blood off her mouth and tried to get up, along with her broken arm, she just added some broken ribs. "Burn in hell!" she choked out.

"Mmm, tried that," I squeaked, "they kicked me out." Dean laughed a bit at this. I looked over at him and winked. "Oh yes, excuse me for being so rude! Hayleigh, this is Sam and Dean. They're hunters, but not like your hunters. They hunt monsters and kill them, they protect people."

"How can you sit there and let her do this?' she shouted, "She's a monster!"

"Just like my mother, huh? Oh yeah, she was such a monster! She healed people, helped people. She never harmed a soul in all of her life. People like you are such hypocrites, saying you're protecting people from the evil, unnatural ways of witches. Those witches aren't the evil ones, you are. You probably get off on watching them burn. You disgust me!"

"You are evil and unnatural! You're a witch and a vampire! You shouldn't even exist!"

"Oh, but I do exist, and I'm here, right now, to kill you. But you've got me wrong, I don't kill people just to kill them, not anymore. I, like Sam and Dean, only kill monsters, human monsters. You're just another monster to me, Hayleigh. You're just a blip on my radar."

I walked over to her and stepped on her right leg, shattering it. Then, I picked her up and stood her against the wall. I looked her straight into the eyes.

"You're a dirty, evil, person Hayleigh. I can see into your mind, essentially into your soul, and it is full of impurities. All you've done all your life is use people, hurt people. You use your family's wealth and hold it over people. You think you're better than most people you come by. Oh, how wrong you are.

"You're a bitter person because you've never found someone to love you. You're bitter and evil. Your heart is black and dirty!"

"You don't know anything about me or my heart!" she spat.

I smiled and thrust my hand through her chest. Her eyes got big and she gasped as saw me holding her heart in my hands, the last image she'd ever see in her life. She dropped to the ground and I dropped her heart as she fell. I turned back to look at Sam and Dean who were watching my cautiously.

"That never gets old," I sighed as I summoned a wet towel to wipe my hand on. "You two okay?" I asked with concern.

Sam nodded quietly and Dean let out a quiet "yeah." I frowned and looked at them with a worried look on my face.

"I'm really sorry I had to put the two of you through this," I said.

"How are you going to clean this up?" Dean asked, ignoring my comment. I guessed everything was going to be okay.

"Find any documents and/or pictures that link her to Charlotte or me and burn them along with this house and everything in it," I replied.

"You need any help?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I wanna get out of here fast. Look for a safe or anything that would hold any documentation. When you find it, let me know."

They nodded and we split up. I looked through the kitchen and dining room. Sam headed off in the other direction and Dean headed upstairs. After a few minutes of searching around, Dean called my name.

I walked upstairs and into a home office. Off in the corner was Dean and a huge safe. We looked at each other and smiled.

"I take it you know how to crack a safe?" he asked.

I smiled and opened the safe, "What is magic for?"

"I have really got to get used to this," Sam added from behind.

"What? Michelle and her crazy magic?" I asked coyly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he replied. What he really meant was "I guess I have to get used to her doing her magic and being so hot."

I sifted through the safe and found what I was looking for. Copies of old pictures of Charlotte and me and some old documents and journals. I took care to burn them right away, using magic once again. Then, I lead the boys back down into the kitchen where I turned on the gas stove. We hurried out and I sparked the matches I dropped beside Hayleigh's body as we ran out. The house exploded from behind us and we ran off to the car.

We sped out of New Orleans. What I didn't tell the boys yet, we were safe. No one would see the red haired girl and the two dark haired guys that ran out of Hayleigh's house as it exploded. No one would see the black Impala speed off down the road. No one would know that Hayleigh died of anyone's hand but her own, no one but Charlotte, Sam, Dean, and me.

* * *

AN:

So, I hope there are some people reading this. If you are please review, but not hate!

I feel, at this point, I need to explain some things. For a lot of people, Sam and Dean seem very out of character (although this pretty much is AU). You have to understand, though, that they are two guys in love. They both have fell for this girl, even though she is a vampire. You, also, have to understand she isn't that bad. I know this was a violent chapter, in the end, but I had to have something to show what she could do. I had to show the guys that she doesn't fuck around. She's loyal to her family. She may have to ability to kill someone in the blink of an eye, but she doesn't do it without reason. So, that is why I created the vow between Michelle and Charlotte. And, really, creates a link between her, Sam, and Dean, that wasn't as clear as before. Just like Sam and Dean became hunters to find the demon that killed their mom, Michelle and Charlotte have hunted down the descendants of the witch hunters that killed their mothers.

Another thing, the whole Sam thing. You're probably wondering why Dean can't see that Sam is in love with Michelle too. Dean is so blinded by love right now that he cannot see that his brother wants her too. She can see it, though, and she's really confused right now. That's going to start coming out soon. I'm debating on whether or not she and Sam are going to have a talk about it all while Dean is out. We'll see.

On Charlotte: I really hated introducing Charlotte and then just leaving her behind so quickly. She's a very important piece in Michelle's life. She may show up again in the future. They practically are sisters.

Last but not least, I must speak about the Lexi scene. I really didn't want to do it that way. I wanted to have her communicate with her through Charlotte like she does with her mother and Charlotte's mother, but I decided that that really wasn't good enough. I had to give her some closure before she went into Mystic Falls. I had to have Lexi snap her into reality, or at least begin to start the snap into reality. She's going to need a very level head as she goes into Mystic Falls.


End file.
